Phantasy Star Online: ColonD's Story
by Mutation Ivori
Summary: ColonD is a unique person, in that, he completely owns about 75% of Pioneer 2's black market. As the ship approaches Ragol, and the untimely fate of Pioneer 1, he decides to hire a bodygaurd. YAOI FOmar x HUmar
1. Day Negative One

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star Online, that's a given, allright?

Rating warning: Very Mature! There is a Yaoi BoyxBoy hot bedroom scene! Okay? It's also kinda half yaoirapeish. Pairing is my FOmar (one of many) and HUmar.

Summary: The planet coral was killing itself, everyone knew it. The Pioneer immigration plan was produced, and Ragol was found. The most suitible planet for the world of people.

**Day -1**

_"We came to a terrible place, at the worst possible time..." _

Pioneer 2 would enter orbit tomarrow evening, the news on board the massive ship chimed like music, like christmas carols. The massive city that flown through space bustled like wildfire at the prospect of landing on new soil in 4 to 5 days. The hunters and military were cheerful about being able to get down and work at preparing the landing space, having been idle with upholding the laws on the ship, anticipation itched. Many yearned to taste the banned sweets of the world again, there being a restriction of foods on board. Many more yearned to take in the wild beautiful new land, see the cute animals which they had relayed information on for seven years to just read about. Rag Rappys were a personal favorite for many, and the occasional Savage Wolf lovers. People gathered and talked, dispatched from their chat groups and went off to do whatever.

In a enclosed city, where anticipation thrived and banned goods (Cake, some cloth, Photons, and metals) were bought even by the most saintly figure, what else thrived too? The black market. Black Paper was a big feared name, along with Black Hound whom seemed somewhat connected. However none was more praised by the common people, and the most renouned for elluding the government, then the infamous 'ColonD'. His appearance was known by all, and so were his abillities. He was a Hunter too, under the section ID of Pinkal. That's right, Pinkal. It was generally a group associated with Forces, the kind of hunters that use Techniques. ColonD, was a Force, a male human one. FOmar is what the general term is.

He even wore the standard robes, the second green type, which consisted of a long kilt(or skirt) of pleated white, black tight pants and shoes, a green overrobe, black gloves with the computer orginiser on the back of the left hand, and the light armor which consisted of a green and black plate over his chest. He had one those small hexagonal hats, with a tiny little photon gem on the front. Now, enough of his clothes, the person himself had almost white skin, slightly thinner and taller build, emerald eyes, long brown hair that went down to his waist, and a coy grin plastered on his face.

Now where was ColonD in this city's anticipation? Licking his lips as he ate a slice of mint and chocolate cake. Sitting at a desk at one of his many offices, behind him, a huge long list of names-slash-nicknames of people. Most of them seemed like boy's names or nicknames, and if one were to research the meaning of ColonD's list, they would find out that every single one of the names was that of male person. Eating the last little decoration of his cake, he seemed to hum in childish delight, when a knock came on the door. The correct kind of knock. It didn't have any pattern, it was a perfectly even five knocks. That of the door gaurds outside, what they alone were taught.

"Come in!" He chimed, setting his fork down and reaching down for his Holy Ray at his side, a deceptively white, blue, and purple gun. Something that looked like it was just a toy. This 'toy', shot spears of light that would definately kill a person with a good aimed shot.

The gaurds opened the door, showing a Hunter with long light blue hair inside. He had green eyes too, albeit a little on the minty shade, and had an average height. A tan Hunter suit he wore, the kind of standard clothing for the sword using mercenarys, whom were also refered to as just Hunters. He was then, inheritantly muscular, not grotesquely so, his arms were like smoothed carved stone, flawless. He had a slightly more dark and naturally white skin tone then that of ColonD, and had a sleepy eyed face that was mildly cute. He had a Viridian section ID pinned to his suit in the center of his collarbone. A HUmar, a male Hunter human.

"I'm sorry if I'm early. I'm Nai, from yesterday, remember?" Nai the Viridian Hunter smiled, a light encompassing halo of a smile.

"Oh, I do remember. Now please, sitting in this place is to cramped for a civil conversation, shall we go for a walk?" ColonD grinned darkly and let go of the Holy Ray, standing up and walking around the desk and over to his guest, "I do want to get to know my bodygaurds before I hire them."

"Just one question... or rather two actually. Why is your front a gay bar and what is that list of names?" His smile turned akward, and his eyebrows raised to show that he was confused.

"You'll find out after I get to know you." The Pinkal kept his schemey smirk, going over to the door and allowing the soon to be bodygaurd go first. Speaking offhandedly to the gaurd, "The rest of the cake is yours, and don't allow any visitors until I get back."

-

The two of them walked down the steel paved sidewalks, watching the flying cars go by above, along roads designated by Photon lines. The wind caused by the vehicles caused a nice breeze in the constant temperature atomosphere, which for ColonD and his huge mass of robes, was to warm to begin with. His companion on the other hand stared, holding his elbows a little chilled by the false weather and the combined gust. Awed by the Black Market King's unremovable calm and happy expression, perhaps it was one of the many reasons, aside from a need for money, that he picked to work for him. Emerald eyes decided to turn his head slightly to Nai, seeing the man instantly try to pass off being cold as just crossing his arms.

"Tell me, Nai isn't your real name right? I at least need to know, is it the one you registered as a hunter with?" He put an arm over this boy's shoulders, even thought Nai could very well be older then him, acting as if he was being friendly. Secretly trying to warm up the body gaurd.

"Actually, it is. It's real and I registered with it." Nai turned a more resiliant red shade, finding his face akwardly close to the other man's, though the contact he didn't mind. Warmth was good.

"Now, what is your prefered weapon?" D, was pleased with this it appeared, putting his free hand on the Viridian's face and confirming any suspicion of his sexuality.

"S-stop that..." He with the light blue hair, objected. He dared not raise his voice, as this was they royal Lord of illegal trade. By rumor this evil was capable to peirce both your ears with bullets, grab you by your legs, and shake all the meseta out of your bank account before you recognised the pain.

"It's Stag Cutlery, a unique weapon that renders itself useless in the hands of a girl. I know all about you, Nai Murrand, and I'm quite delighted that you're a boy." Yes, this dark Lord of the human sort placed his toungue against the scared Hunter's lips. Then procceed to pull him closer and invade and assult the inside of his mouth. The oral muscle being a little ruthless in eagerness, finding sensitive and soft spots in this part of Nai. Claiming victory he pulled away, a string of saliva stretching between the two momentarially, "I know that you're the only one in your family aside from your grandmother, you're the age of 26, you run a flowershop that she cannot, and that you're really..."

"... You are completely correct. You were also going to say something about my lack of girlfriends, weren't you?" He tensed silently in D's arms, he was far from cold now. He had his skin boiling from the disturbing and unwanted contact.

"Close enough." This perverse man let go and shrugged, having that grin lighten up to a normal smile, looking off to the side as if he was embarressed to be guessed, "So I shall speed up your train of thought, by adding on, I do still want to 'get to know you'."

"You can't mean..." Nai swallowed air audibly, his misty green eyes dialated, and he made a grimace on his face. This guy was going to do something absolutely unholy to him, and there wasn't any escape. Even if he didn't want _this_ sort ofjobanymore.

-

A mere fifteen minutes, or eleven beats later, the two of them were in the bedroom of one of ColonD's many appartments nearby. Nai was already on his stomach, without a shred of clothes to protect himself from, from the strangely strong FOmar. This he found out moments earlier the hard way, wincing slightly. He blushed lightly as he felt weight on his back, forcing his eyes closed as a pair of lips made contact with the corner of them. He gasped out suddenly, a pained wail from being entered without warning, quietly glad that there was some sort of lubracant involved. The pail one seeming to take his sweet time sliding in, a hand of his clasping onto the nape of the more healthy colored one's neck. A finger slipping up to his throat, running over it threateningly. Warm brown hair caught between the side of Nai's face and D's lips, which eventually found their way through the smooth veil of hair and to the HUmar's ear.

"Relax, enjoy it a little. Just because you can't escape, you should have seen this coming and have the responsibility to deal with it." D had a more forgiving and open minded smile, waitin to move after he heard the response.

"Just because I should have foreseen it, doesn't mean my need for a job could have blinded me!" He said a little loudly, looking off to the side, at the pillow his cheek rested on. Wondering how many other people had been put into this position.

With hearing that, ColonD grabbed roughly Nai's shoulder, turning him onto his back while still inside him halfway. This caused the pervert to make some moan of delight of the shifting flesh rubbing together. He grabbed and held down the shoulders of his unwilling sex partner, forcing his hips forward and all the way into him, rejoicing inwardly as he finally heard a proper moan from him. Sliding himself in an out of him in a slow rythmic motion, watching the bodygaurd stare up at him half disbeleiving and half defiant face, trying to hold back the whimpers. This enticed him to lean forward and slide his fingers back, into the light blue hair, and thrust a little harder.

Things progressed like this until Nai was wincing, clentching his teeth together and digging his fingers into the sheets. He was progressing to a climax, he knew it, his own shaft seemed to throb painfully between the two bodys. Just a little bit more... more of that hard rough motion, and I'll... The HUmar turned his head to one side, ashamed that a Force could get the better of him and put him in this state. Pausing to feel one of the hands in his hair pull away and go down. It grasped roughly onto the hard organ, pulling it sharply to the point of almost pushing the Hunter over the edge.

"I-I can't take it... please do it... please..." He huffed over the heat of his own cheeks, what he would give for a cool breeze or a fan to be turned on, trembling with want and heat.

Seemingly knowing this would happen eventually and as if he had been waiting for the begging, ColonD made one last thrust into Nai, and gave his sore member the last neccary tug. White liquid made a trail from his chest, down to where it had come from, this being lapped up by the perverted human's toungue. Pulling his limp organ out of the body gaurd, a similar liquid leaking form the muscular ring. The brown haired one laying down on his side, pulling up the sheets and cuddling up to his new employee, highly approving of him.

"So, I'm assuming you've taken the job... right?" A nip at the ear woke up the half asleep man, worn out from this first time experience.

"I guess..." The reply was evenly said from the cyan haired one, his rear sore and his mind a blur, not really paying attention anymore.

"Allright, consider this your payment in advance, I'll give you_ this _as a bonus on days you do good. Or I just feel like it." ColonD laughed in an untrustworthy way, his body guard now convinced he'd be nothing more then a personal toy.

-

The next morning was peaceful, Nai being the first to wake, noticing something strange aside from the 'daylight' cast falsely from the dome that was the ceiling of the city. There were birds singing, of all things. He lifted himself up sorely, long sky colored hair fell about his face. Looking around, he realized that the only thing chirping was the wild bird alarm clock that D had set up. Refusing to wake up to his own alarm clock it seemed, no wonder why he needed a body gaurd, or pesonal toy. Getting up and finding where before the bed scene, he had be shoved against a wall, and his clothes forcefully removed. He put back on his hunter outfit, and walked over to the vile man that was ColonD. He leaned over, smiling a bit at the sad sort of face he made when he slept.

"Wake up." Nai beckoned silently, finding it surprizingly easy to get him to open his eyes.

"I don't want to..." He rolled over, acting like a kid as pulled a pillow over his head.

"Think carefully, do you have any apointments that require you to be awake this early?" He turned off the alarm clock, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to this lazy man.

"I... don't remember." ColonD said quietly, sitting upright and yawning, the beautiful brown hair was a complete bedheaded mess. Enough so that Nai couldn't help but laugh and put his hand over his face, beginning to see a new light to the person everyone feared.

"Come on, get dressed, check your orginiser, and look alive." Grabbing onto the Force's arm and pulling him out of bed, shoving him in the direction of his pile of clothes.


	2. Day Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star Online, that's a given, allright? Just a copy of the game.

Rating warning: Boy-love Shonen-ai. That's about it.

**Day Zero**

Eventually the duo found themselves checking the news on the television, pressing buttons on the the photon control panel. Nai paying close attention to the local events while the man of the black market tried to fall asleep on his shoulder, to no avail. There was an akward silence between the two, one couldn't beleive the other was so dutiful and serious, and the other saw that man on his shoulder as a groundless silly fool. A strong fool that could wrestle the average HUmar to the ground, without the use of techniques.

"...We are proud to annouce that we shall arrive at 875 beats, noon, a full 250 beats, six hours, before the estimated time..." The TV hummed at them, a sweet looking secretary of the prinical annoucing this. Her hair was a dirty blond, short and stuck to her head in a side part, having green eyes and a beauty mark under one of them. She was known as Irene, holding the microphone and talking in front of a large crowd of people, before handing off her speaking time to the prinicpal himself. A speech at hand, so he turned off the television, standing up off the couch. Pulling ColonD with him, looking at the clock. 750 beats, leaving three hours until the first contact with Pioneer 1 on Ragol.

"Hmn...? So we find some way to occupy ourselves for three hours instead of nine..." D sleepily leaned over Nai, kissing the silky hair on the Viridian's forhead, then sucking on the bangs.

"Stop that. Lets just get lunch and go find some quiet place to observe." The Hunter blew on the taller man's ear to distract him enough to stop. Pushing him gently off himself and walking over to the door, checking the outside before motioning for the man of the black market to come along.

The walked in silence for the most part, because ColonD would say double meaning things that would be refused an answer. That was allright, because the brown haired down caught a glimpse of something he didn't like in the reflection of a cafe's glass windows. Someone tailing them. It was a white coat or dress blur with brown, probably a tanned brunette, the outfit something like a long coat likely. The oblivious one of the duo pointed out a place to eat, which was approved without question. Stepping inside the relatively average eatery, sitting down and only seeing the name of the place when looking at the menus. 'The Burning Rappy.' ColonD staring overtop of his menu, just overtop of the head of cyan hair. To the figured that walked inside, the white outfit notibly an old style lap coat. Not like the ones that the weird scientists wore now a days. It was girl tailing them, well, more like a full grown woman, whom got a few stares. Slightly tanned, brown hair, brown eyes, unreadable namtag. If it was a man D would be a little easier about being tailed.

"What can I get you this morning?" Chimed a waitresses voice.

"Ruben samwich and some water." Nai smiled nicely, nodding his head to her.

"Pancakes and some apple juice." ColonD echoed the head motion and grin, looking over to the Hunter. Disguising the stare by having a mischeivous grin on his face, looking straight past his bodygaurd to the woman whom was staring him down also. As a side note the pancakes were flavorless, and the apple juice bland.

After eating, the two left swiftly, both checking their personal computers for the time. This was an anxcious city on a spaceship, everyone counting down until the arrival. An hour. About forty beats until first contact with a good third of the world's soon-to-be population on Pioneer 1. Usuing the reflection of the screen to confirm again that he was being tailed, D looked to the side, and slightly down at Nai. He leaned over to him and put his arm over his shoulder, winking to him to make him feel uncomfortable and hopefully notice the person tailing them. To no avail, the hunter just looked annoyed, creating a subject for them to talk about. Mostly to keep the green clothed FOmar's lips off of him.

"Where would you like to see the first communication? Hunter's guild or the windows by the labs?" Crossing his arms and looking like a proper bodygaurd, muscles moving smoothly under the sleeves of the shirt. D took notice of this, for a moment, then realized that there was something wrong with that last question.

"You can get into the lab area?" He quirked an eyebrow, honestly hoping that he hadn't misread about Nai when digging up information on him.

"I had a job there last week, thus opening up access for my ID, they shouldn't have closed off my ID from there yet. To many hunters to go through to manually change." Nai confessed, though there wasn't much to what he said.

"Oh yeah, they were doing runs for teams to help get some hunters a little military training. For dealing with the animals we'll be intruding on, right?" He nodded his head, not knowing much about biology, so he didn't get what was wrong with that. The hunter smiling at him in a sympathetic manner.

"Lab it is." The two of them walked to a teleporter, the Viridian choosing a destination from a preset choice of coordinates.

The two of them arrived at the lab entrance room, greeted by the happy Hunters Guild lady, whom would be so much cuter as a boy, and went on their merry way. The window was easy to find, just leave the Guild room, go straight, and notice where the people were headed. The smooth metal ramp had surprizingly great traction, and wasn't that steep. This must have been the only semi-recreational place in the lab sector, open space and a great veiw. Twinkling stars whirling by, which wasn't that fascinating to those whom had seen this veiw for seven years. They talked and waited, the Hunter and the Force going about their time leisurely. An announcement chimed in after a few breif minutes.

"Pioneer 2 will be reaching Ragol, please sit tight for a few more seconds, we shall be making first contact." Irene's voice, the loved secretary of the Principal.

Nai walked over to the window, civilians and scientists hurrying over as well, as the lines that were stars shorted, and a breif glow shone that they were slowing down. The planet Ragol! Oh how the people admired it's beauty already! Blue oceans, green land, white clouds, and two moons that were magnificant! That's what the people thought, even the hunter gasped in awe, this marble was 'hope'.

It was also 'damned'.

ColonD stood a ways back from the crowd, hearing the clicks of heels behind him and watching the white form on the reflection of the great window. He slowly turned to face the person, only to have the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. The barrel of a Suppressed Gun, well kept, and probably off the manufacturing line about 10-12 years ago judging from half the serial number on the side. Though he could only question why he payed attention to the details, exspecially when he could possibly have his face shot off. He smiled and put his hands up, wondering why he hadn't prepared a 'Megid' for her when he turned around.

However, he still was 'paying attention to the details', this scientist woman indeed had a scary glare on her face. In fact, she was down right intimidating and hate filled. To the brim with hate, to the brim. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail, and her name tag had to much light glaring off of it to read. But it was an old style one, no photons on the tag. Just plastic and paper, which ment that she should be older then 29, but she obviously wasn't. 26-7 at most, actually. So she chose to be old fasioned? Maybe. Oh of course she chose! Her labcoat was, well, a white labcoat, with the nerdy pocket on the chest. Not like those ugly suits they wear now a days.

"So... ah... going to shoot me in broad daylight?" ColonD jested hopefully.

Scientist woman just loosened up her hate filled expression and slipped her finger in behind the trigger gaurd.

"Oh fu-," was the last resounding thought in the Force's head.

Blue glow, not like the warm 'you've died and gone to heaven' sort. No, this was downright cold. It shined off the barrel of 'the reaper' and his scietist coat looking cloak. It shined off of the back of the FOmar, and he could feel it. Cold, prickling, like a set of fingers pawing at his back, nails dragging over his face. Tiny little hands grabbing for his fingers, and the horrified surprize that sunk into the face of 'the reaper', what was this feeling? This thing that eminated from the window. The window? Ragol!

ColonD turned around and saw the burning burst that shook the planet below them. It's image to be burned into the minds of every person watching. The worm like waves over the bubble of explosion writhing disgustingly. The origin, what is the origin? Wait... Central dome!? Where Pioneer 1 was dissasembled and most of the thousands of men and women lived? That...

"What the hell is going on!?" The Force exclaimed, as the scientist and him ran over to the window. He still had enough of his mind intact to put himself between Nai and her. Watching the blue explosion finally fade, something like a photon bomb he'd assumed. Why would one go off? Why!? Looking between the Hunter and the scientist, seeing that both of them were pale. The scientist woman was a little worse for wear then his body gaurd, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Gramps..." Was muttered from the cyan haired man on the FOmar's left, putting his head against the glass and hiding his face with his long hair.

"Rico..." This name came as a little more of a surprize from the scientist assasin, whom was just standing there. The light and glow was gone. Wait! Quick! ColonD thought to himself, looking down at the nametag on her.

_Muzikana, where have I heard that before?_


End file.
